


When you wish upon a star

by curiumKingyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a grey cold Thursday when four-year-old Dean first meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you wish upon a star

Dean is a small kid the first time he sees a shooting star, barely four, still a bunch of squealing happiness after the birth of his baby brother. In that night he was in Sam's room, looking after him while Mary prepared dinner and John was still out working. A perfectly common night until it shone golden and bright, for a split second, before a line of light crossed it's velvety darkness and disappeared not to far.

“A shooting star, Sammy!” he announced smiling “Make a wish.”

He knew Sam couldn't wish for anything yet, but he could, he whispered to the night's wind “may the angels be looking for me.” That night he dreamed of fire and a gentle man with pale lips holding him carefully, and he thought the man's got some kind of huge bird-like wings; he could almost feel the inhuman appendages holding them in a soft feathery embrace.

Few days after this Mary found a yellow-eyed man in Sam's nursery and ended up dying in unholy fire and flames. John managed to save both his children, but loosing his wife made him irreparably broken. The following day, a grey skied Thursday found them in a convenience store, John changing Sam in the restroom while Dean was sitting in a bench by the store's door looking for their bags. His eyes were heavy with sleep – or lack of – and he was still dazed and confused with what had happened to Mary.

“Hello, Dean” a man with pale lips and a tired looking face sat by his side and greeted him.

“Hi” his little voice was even smaller than usual, tired and sad; he sounded like a little bird with broken wings.

“What are you doing?” the man asked and when Dean met his eyes it seemed like the time had stopped – or at least slowed down. His eyes were bottomless, like he was eons old and just as gentle as he was wise.

“Looking after our bags” he replied, strangely stronger in the stranger's presence. “Dad's with Sammy inside the shop and I'm here to look for the bags and the car.”

“So, you're a righteous little man.”

“I don't know what this word means” Dean admits and as the man smiles at him he feels an uncontrollable urge to smile back.

“You have a beautiful soul, Dean” the pale lipped man said and that sounded awkward but Dean recognized it as a compliment. “Would you mind if I held you just for a little while?”

John has told Dean to not trust strangers but it was impossible to him to think bad of the tired looking man and he really wanted someone to cradle him and soothe his pain and confusion. He nodded shortly and moved imperceptibly closer to the stranger, head low, eyes sliding close and he felt long arms wrap around his thin shoulders and pull him closer.

The man's embrace felt like the one of his dream: gentle and careful, and if he had his eyes opened he'd see the time around them had really stopped. He heard a noise like a giant bird had landed by his side but it was no bird, he peeked through his lids and found himself enclosed in a cocoon of steel grey and white feathers, all soft and bright. He sighed, contently and wished he could stay there for a long time, forever maybe; but he knew he couldn't – he had to look for John and Sammy.

“Thank you” he murmured against the man's shoulder.

“I thank you, Dean” the man's voice was grave and pleasing, like a huge church bell. “We will meet again and since you allowed me to hold you now, it'll be easier for me to find you when the time's come.”

“I don't understand that either” Dean said, feeling the moment dissolving, his feather shields breaking away. The man chuckled and kissed his temple.

“I know you don't understand... but this is not time to understanding” he answered cryptically.

“What's your name?” Dean finally asked, when the man was already up and walking away.

“Castiel” he replied and once again the air shook with the noise of giant bird's wings and the stranger – Castiel – vanished into thin air.

Years later, when Castiel heard that the Righteous Man had fallen it was him, among all the soldiers of God, who found Dean.


End file.
